Merlin or Draco: That is the Question
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: When old Voldy decides to send Death Eaters against a bunch of school children, Merlin decides to step in because that really isn't quite fair. Reincarnated Draco Malfoy.


Draco regrets that he has to do this, but he could see no other way this could end. Voldemort has his Death Eaters fighting against the motley lot of Hogwartians, a group of half-trained school children. Voldemort had a group of experienced adult witches and wizards fighting alongside trolls, werewolves, and good god he must have a dragon trainer for there to be dragons fighting on his side. The fact stood that the Hogwartians were not going to back down when Voldemort offered them and out and Draco couldn't stand idly by and watch his castle get destroyed in Voldemort's crusade. Hogwarts would only be the first thing to fall, next would be the Ministry then the entirety of Britain and eventually the world. It would be a massacre. He couldn't let that happen.

Voldemort and his followers fill up the space opposite of the residents of Hogwarts. Hagrid, sobbing and in chains, follows directly behind Voldemort with Harry's dead body cradled in his arms. Draco could sense that Harry wasn't dead, but he really wasn't a match for putting down Voldemort and his lackeys. He had already played his part. Now it was Draco's turn, the Old Religion was finally allowing him to act and be the warlock he knew he could be.

Voldemort calls to him, beckoning him forward to join his crowd of Death Eaters and traitor magical creatures. Draco steps forward, as if to join him. "I would never join you."

Voldemort looks skeptical, "You took the Dark Mark, boy."

Draco pulls up his sleeve on the arm that should bear the mark, showing blank and unblemished skin. "It takes more than a tiny little incantation to mark a creature of the Old Religion, Riddle." Draco smirks, "You think you can take Hogwarts?"

Voldemort looks cock-sure, "And who's going to stop me? A bunch of school children and their keepers?"

"How about tree creatures?" Draco flicks his hand and a bunch of tree creatures rise up from the ground, "Water nymphs?" A group of watery creatures rise up from the depths of the dry fountain on the side of the courtyard, "Centaurs?" Centaurs step out from hidden spots behind the Hogwarts students, causing them to jump at the suddenness of their appearance. "Or pixies or wraiths or ghosts and goblins?" More magical creatures spring up from the nooks and crannies of the castle. "Or how about your dragons?"

At this Voldemort scoffs, "As if you could control them better than my dragon trainers."

Draco smirks. "There's a reason that my mother named me dragon." Draco turns his face to the sky and roars, "Wrando ar fy dreigiau galwadau a mynd yn erbyn eich garcharwyr i fi yw'r un arglwydd wir o ddreigiau." Suddenly all the dragons in the area leave their Death Eater masters and fly over to Draco, flanking him in the sky. Two gracefully set themselves down on the ground, bow to Draco, and move in a position to protect him. "Do you wish for me to call the Great Dragon here as well?" Draco smirks. With a flick of his hand Voldemort has erupted into a cloud of smoke and fire and his dragons surround Voldemort's group, ready to be taken care of at a later date.

Draco turns around to face a stunned audience, specifically aiming his body towards McGonagall as he speaks. "Your castle, Professor."

She, like many others, gasp when they see that Draco's eyes are pure gold, magic swirling in his ires. "Who are you?" McGonagall asks.

Before Draco can answer, another voice steps in and answers, "The worst manservant on the face of the planet." Harry comes striding up to the group, confidence leaking out of him. "I mean, how hard is it to find a decent servant?"

Draco rolls his eyes, "At least I'm not a complete clotpole."

"You can't speak to me like that." Harry says irritably, fondness creeping into his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. At least I'm not a complete clotpole, sire." Draco cheekily states, a grin gracing his face. "I didn't realize you still had a castle you ruled."

"Well you are looking at it."

Draco hums, "I'm sure that will go over well."

Harry shrugs, "I'm sure if I begged the Minister enough he'd give me the castle. Bet I wouldn't even have to pull out the puppy dog eyes." Draco snickers, causing Harry to adopt a fond smile that he focused on Draco. "Your dragons almost attacked me as I walked out of their fiery circle."

"Oh don't be a big baby, they let you through in one piece, didn't they?"

"Only just." Harry says, "I really do hope you're joking about bringing in the Great Dragon. I'm really not in the mood for his cryptic messages."

Draco snorts, "They aren't so bad."

"So bad?" Harry acts offended, "He told me that when I was older I would have moles. And to do so he told me some crackpot story about an ancient knight coming back from the dead to help Gwaine find the Holy Grail."

Draco snickers, "Yeah, he did the same thing to me. Except he told me with the story that my epic love story with Gwaine could never come to be."

"How?" Harry looks confused, "How is that even possible?"

Draco shrugs, "He made it work. Besides, when I used my magic, Kilgharrah would have felt it and started on his way here. He may be old but he's not senile."

"No!" Harry's outburst surprised many, "Don't let him come here! I can't handle him! I'm barely coping with learning about a past life! Let alone dealing with a crazy old dragon!"

Draco pats Harry's cheek consoling, "It's really not so bad."

Harry pouts, "I hate you."

"And I love you too. You really don't have to say it all the time, makes me blush."

"Merlin?" Harry irritably asks Draco.

"Yes, light of my life?" Draco annoyingly sings.

'Shut up." Harry snaps.

Draco snickers, "I can't image why. You love my voice!" Draco dances away as Harry goes to smack him. "Is that any way to treat someone who just saved your arse?"

Harry grumbles as he stalks away towards the castle. About halfway Harry notices that Draco isn't tottering after him, but instead lingering around the castle courtyard, "MERLIN!" Harry yells back at Draco.

Draco gives a goofy grin that sends the castle residents reeling and happily trots after Harry. Hesitantly the rest of the Hogwartians follow the duo into the Great Hall. Harry has situated himself at the front of the room, standing so he can see everything that is going on. Draco is standing by Harry's side, quietly talking to Harry, who nods every now and again.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall hesitantly asks her two students.

"Hmmm?" Harry asks, motioning for Draco to be quiet. 'Yes?"

The gathered group looks on in shock at how old Harry's eyes suddenly seem and the deep blue they have changed to instead of his green eyes. They notice that Draco's eyes have lost their gold tint and are instead a couple shades paler than Harry's own eyes, a far cry from his usual steel-gray. "Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?"

Harry smiles kindly at McGonagall, "Yes, we're right as rain." He answers, gallantly ignoring the way Draco was fussing with the book that had only just appeared in his hands, "Gaining my memories just took a little extra out of me."

Sprout looks at awe at her student. "You remember a past life?"

Harry nods, "Indeed. Only recently though. They came back to me after I woke up from my brief stint of being dead."

"YOU WERE DEAD?" Mrs. Weasley cries in outrage.

"Only briefly." Harry corrects, "It was the only way for the Horcrux in my head to go away and to allow Voldemort to completely die. It wasn't so bad, being dead."

"Wasn't so bad?" Hermione asks in disbelief, "How is being dead not a bad thing, Harry?"

Draco snorts, "Came back, didn't he? He's fine, just a little sleep deprived and needing a good bath."

"Hush, you." Harry scolds, eliciting a mocking 'Yes, sire.' from Draco.

"And what's with all that?" Ron blows up asking, "Him calling you 'sire' and you two being chummy?"

Harry motions for Draco to take the question, but huffs in exasperation as he notices that Draco was too busy reading his book and didn't notice his que. "Merlin, time to answer some questions." When that didn't get a response, Harry prods Draco in the side.

Draco glares at him, "Just because you think you're royalty.." Draco threatens.

Harry rolls his eyes, "There was a question and you're more qualified to answer, being the Old Religion and all."

'What was the question?" Draco queries of their audience.

Ron, too hesitant to speak, allows someone else to repeat the question, "We wanted to know what's with the two of you being so chummy and why you keep calling Harry 'sire'." Hermione chimes in.

Draco blushes, "Habit."

"Habit my arse." Harry grumbles.

Draco jabs Harry in the side and ignores the indignant squawk that went along with it, "We're reincarnations of a past life. He was a prince when I met him and then he became king. It's good to remind him of that past when the reincarnation memories are first being cemented in his brain. Me? Mine have been back since I was sixteen. That's why I was so shifty that year, thank you for noticing that Arthur." Harry blushes at the implications and tries to sputter up a defense for himself. "Save it." Draco laughs, "You have no defense for yourself and you know it."

"So, who are you two?" Ginny asks.

"Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Harry answers, spine straightening even more into a proud stance instead of his usual slump. "And my wonderful manservant Merlin."

"Excuse you, that's Most High Magical Advisor to you." Draco corrects haughtily.

Harry laughs, "More like Court Sorcerer who has to wear a pointy hat."

"It's your fault that that's the modern wizarding hat. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh," Harry snickers, "I quite am."

"You're a bloody menace is what you are." Draco rolls his eyes, "It's a wonder I put up with you and your Gryffindor tendencies."

"Just because you're a Slytherin you think you're all that." Harry taunts him.

"Hush, you." Draco scolds Harry, "You're supposed to be some great king, start acting like it."

"Right when you start acting like a wise old wizard."

"I was a good two years younger than you."

Harry waves his hand in dismissal, "Details."

Before Draco could come up with a clever retort, the castle shook as a large dragon shoved his head inside the doors to the Great Hall. "Kilgharrah!" Draco happily says as he notices the dragon. Draco then waves a careless hand and allows the dragon to make his way inside of the hall. "How are you, old friend?"

"I am doing fine, young warlock. I see you have found the other side of your coin." The Great Dragon eyes Harry, sizing him up for what he was worth.

"Oh don't tease him." Draco scolds the dragon, "He's only just regained his memories, he's still a bit self conscience."

The dragon rolls his eyes as he looks about the assembled audience, "You never do anything by halves, do you Merlin?"


End file.
